


Saturday Night Special

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vegascon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeff, after the concert is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexa_dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/gifts).



“You’ve changed a lot.” Jeff lets his voice drop to that extra low, extra rough register, knowing well that Jensen isn’t immune to its power. “You’ve grown up.”

Looking up from the Scotch he was pouring, Jensen quirks an amused eyebrow. “You telling me I’m old?”

“Not old, matured. More confident. And you’ve got every right to be.” He says it with pride, sees it reflect in Jensen’s bright, alcohol-and-excitement-wide eyes. “I mean, look at you – a brilliant actor and a damn good director, a leader on and off the show, someone people can look up to, someone they can count on.”

“Shut up,” Jensen mutters, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He doesn’t seem to mind the praise though, which is only right because it’s all sincere and all true. And it’s not like any of it was a surprise to Jeff, he’s been there to witness Jensen’s growth from the beginning, but watching from afar and seeing him shine on stage in person are two completely different things.

“Sitting in the green room while you sang, watching you work that crowd…” Jeff licks his lips, grins when Jensen follows the movement hungrily. He makes sure their fingers brush when he accepts the Scotch from Jensen, the brief contact running through them both like electricity. “I don’t think you’ve ever looked hotter than tonight, on that stage. Got me so fucking hard.”

Jensen just stands there, his own glass in one hand, the other hand on his hip, all tall and broad-shouldered, casually relaxed power, listening to Jeff with a soft, fond smile like he’s indulging him, but also like he’s really enjoying what he’s hearing. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jeff takes a long sip of his drink before putting it aside, then sprawls comfortably in his chair, never taking his eyes off Jensen as he does so. “Now be a good boy and get on your knees.”

Jensen’s smile widens, turns downright dirty. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
